FateEpicness
by BanetheTremoring
Summary: My own play on Fate/Zero sense by The Infamous Man. With seven different servants and a little mix up with masters with my own personal twist to the plot.


Chapter 1

 **(I dont own anything as this is multi x crossover i will not be revealing there creators as they will give away the characters identities but i repeat i dont own anything Enjoy.)**

In the void of all existence stood a single object connected to the legend able to grant any wish. This is the Holy Grail the very thing to represent and to hold the blood of Christ. The object is known for the very existence of pureness, and is the ultimate goal of all magus who dare to face the competition of the Grail Wars.

But the Item of Pureness has been cracked and possessed by the god of Darkness himself Angra Mainyu. And frankly the last fifty years have been utterly boring for the young Persian God as it viewed over the selected Catalyst chosen by the current masters. But the God of Darkness got a mischievous look cross his face just as he began to feel the pull of specific catalyst of legend throughout History.

(Einzbern castle)

In gothic church steeple stood a tall man holding a little girl no older than ten, as they stood in front of casket of the girls late mother who died of unknown causes.

He sat with a look of detachment as an elderly man walked towards him "I am sorry for your loss but our contract still stand even if my late daughter does not" stated the older gentleman as snapped his fingers as a hand servant walked beside him carrying a leather case with utmost care. "Under the following circumstances Illya will be the stand in for the failure that was that sickly Homunculus" stated the man as the hand servant opened the case reveling the treasure of the King of Knights Avalon the scabbard of the holy sword Excalibur.

"Well not exactly what I imagined to look like but our time frame is growing ever smaller by the minute" spoke Kirisuga as he walked out of the church steeple to where the summoning circle was already prepared and ready to go" as he took to the circle he placed the Magical Scabbard in the circle.

As he progressed the circle began to glow a faint yellow before a column of raw magical energy spiraled upward, lifting the scabbard off the ground as a bright red tassel emerges from out of thin air. The energy ripped up the room around them as Kirisuga had to force himself to remain standing against the invisible weight as he continues the mantra from start to finish. As he come to the end the tower of energy stopped leaving behind a cloud of dust and smoke. Thinking the ritual a failure he turned to leave, that's when he heard it the faint tinkling of a bell

"Eeeeeh so I guess you are going to be my master" spoke a gruff voice.

(Outskirts of town)

Waver Velvet stood in the outskirts of the city of Fuyuki finishing the magical circle with the blood of chickens he stole from a local farm. Picking up a small wooden box he opens it reveal a swatch of red fabric causing him to smile as he thought back to how he had gotten it.

(Flashback)

"How dare he insult my work" fumed Waver Velvet as he strutted down a hallway of the clock tower. "what does it matter if I don't come from a long lineage" during his self-fuming he didn't notice the mail delivery boy, who he bumped into him knocking the both of them to the ground cause the package he was carrying to skid across the floor.

"Ooh pardon me sir" he apologized as he looked up he recognized Waver. "Hey your one of professor Kayneth students aren't you, Hey could give this to him the higher ups says he's been expecting it for quite some time" he finished before turning around and walking off to finish his delivery .Taking the package in his hand he looked at the brown paper with a thought as the realization came to him as he read the return label "Macedonian Museum of Natural History"

(Hours later- Clocktower Library)

"This is Perfect the ultimate test of strength no lineage necessary the Holy Grail War. Seven Magus summon seven familiars making them Masters identified by the marking on the individuals left hand" that's when he is suddenly hit with revelation as he remembered the tattoo on professor Emmelio hand. "Then that means" he takes the box and rips away the brown paper

"Insult my work I'll show you Lord Emmelio I'll use this in order to prove that even though I don't come from a long lineage of famous magus I can stand with the best" he thought to himself. "By taking this artifact I will participate against him in this upcoming grail war"

(Flashback End)

Taking the blood red cloth he laid it upon a stone representing the steeple of the summoning ritual.

That's when he heard it the subtle sound of the church ringing its bell signaling the hour in the distance. After listening to each ring he estimate that the bell rang a total of ten times knowing his magical power is at its peak. He commenced with the memorized Mantra.

With a flash there was an earth shattering earthquake knocking Waver off his feet. Once he righted himself he viewed through the smoke only to see there was no way he summoned who he thought, as the man in front of him was towering over him.

"Gurarararara are you my Master boy" spoke the towering man in heavy commanding voice as he sat down a giant Bisento on to the ground pommel first.

"Y-yeah S-sir" he muttered just loud enough for the man to hear.

"Then the contract is complete I am the Lancer of this war"

(In the Basement of the Tohsaka estate)

Down in the dark room beside the house owners magus workshop stood two individuals as the stared down at piece of fossilized remains of the skin of the first snake. "You see this Kotomine-kun this is the answer to all our wishes" spoke the Tohsaka head as he presented the rock to his apprentice. Looking at the rock the dark figure of the identified Kirie Kotomine face remained emotionless as he stood silently.

Taking the silence as the rather stoic man sense of excitement he placed the rock in the summoning circle as he began then mantra a flash of golden light and a puff of smoke revealed an elegant man with piercing red eyes and gold plated armor.

"I have done it I have summoned the King of Hero Gilgamesh as the archer of this war" he yelled to the heavens as tick mark began to appeared on the Kings head as he closed his eyes a golden light appeared behind him.

Readying themselves to skewer the annoying idiot but instead of a wall of Noble Phantasm. An ancient golden glider came in to view as it exited the gate it hovered close by.

After not hearing the blood curdling screams he opened his eyes to see the man supposedly his master was still alive looking confused. Turning around he sees his glider Vimana sitting idly. "What is the meaning of this I'm not meant to be rider!" he yelled as tried to summon his treasures only for the gate to glow but nothing come out. At seeing the distress on the king's face a look of confusion cross Tokiome's face till it hit him.

"Wait RIDER!"

(Matou Estate)

Down in a dark cellar like dungeon surrounded by insects of various size and shape. Stood two individual one of which was a decrepit old man with beady black eyes. As he stood beside a hunched over man who was clutching a lifeless hand to his chest.

"I must commend you Kariya I fully wasn't expecting you to make it to this day" spoke the older man as his voice sounded like nails on a chalk board causing the sickly man to cringe. "I assume you have memorized the summoning ritual correct" spoke the older man receiving a positive nod in answer.

"Good but for compensation of your miniscule skills as a magus I want you to add the sill of insanity to your summoning mantra" spoke the old vampire; knowing the old man was right no matter how much it infuriated him to say.

He nodded before stepping forward as he pick up a peace of broken black metal as laid in the circle drawn in what appeared to be black blood. He began to chant the Aria word for word after finishing the mantra he adds the last lines "Let thy Eyes be clouded by the fog of Turmoil and Chaos, in a cage of utter Madness. As thy summoner I hold thy chains thy cometh to ME!" he yelled as the room was clouded by a burst of Black fire as the worms around the dungeon withered in pain before dying.

As the smoke cleared what stood in front of them was not what they were expecting; instead of the Arthurian knight Lancelot there stood a girl of average height with amber colored hair pulled back into a pony tail with matching amber eyes. She's wearing a pair of well fitted chest armor and what appeared to be metal grieves in Kariya opinion.

Once the smoke cleared completely she gave an immediate salute before speaking "Servant Berserker reporting are you my master?" she asked and she dropped the saluting hand. Seeing this Kariya realize his assumption of her was wrong, she wasn't wearing metal grieves her arms were actually mechanical.

"I knew you were going to be incompetent as a master you can't even perform a basic summoning ritual correctly" spoke Zouken as he took the cane he was supporting himself on and jabbed into the knee of the younger man causing him to scream in pain as he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

As the older man went to continue hitting the down man with his cane. When what appeared to be a small white dog appeared with a large brown collar with its lead stretching to one of the girls hands.

"What is the meaning of this" demanded the old vampire as he stopped mid strike "where did this mutt come from" he continued as he began to swat the small dog away in order to get to his objective.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" spoke the girl causing Zouken to look over to her as she walked calmly and picked up her sickly master "Koro doesn't take to kindly to people who oppose justice such as striking his master or in this case his masters master" she spoke calmly as she hefted him up on her shoulder for support before walking to the nearest set of stairs.

And just where do you think you are going" demanded Zouken as he took no heed to the warning he looked back down at the small dog ready to kill the dog.

"Ooh well I warned him of this Koro eat" she spoke calmly as room is filled with a fearsome roar that shook the very basement they were in followed by the screams of an old man taking his last breath.

(Hotel penthouse)

Kayneth el-melloi Archibald stood beside his fiancé who sat down on the sofa with a look of excitement. As the family servants bustled around the large hotel room preparing his summoning circle for the upcoming war. At these moments people are usually excited for the honor of performing in the grail war.

But Kayneth was utterly furious the artifact to summon king of conquerors himself Alexander the Great was stolen. He knew he had many enemy willing to sabotage his chances in the upcoming ritual. He thought this as he turned the tumbler lock on the box revealing the two pieces of mangled metal said to belong to the legendary swords Beagelltach and Moralltach the twin spears of Diarmuid of the love spot.

Commencing in the ritual there was a flash of light as it condensed into a ball like form of light; as it raised into the air it suddenly burst into two. At that reaction the seemed to have lost stability as they exploded covering the room in smoke. Once the smoke cleared showed two men on either side of his fiancé with there arms on each of her sides.

The first was a man of average height as he wore a red trench coat with matching pants and black boots. While the other was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt with the first couple unbuckled he sat beside the blonde haired man as he lit a cigarette.

As he relaxed on the couch with his left arm around the surprised Sola-iu causing her to blush and bury her face into her hands. "Look what you have gone and done now Vash you can't just do that to random women" spoke the man to the now identified Vash as he took the offending hand from around Sola-iu.

"What it's in my nature I see a pretty girl I just got to be around them" spoke Vash as he began flexing his eyebrows in a flirtatious fashion

But that wasn't what infuriated Kayneth as the luxury hotel room they have rented looked like a typhoon passed through it.

"Servant archer duo's here sorry about the mess" spoke Vash as a tick mark appeared above Kayneth's brow at the two bantering back and forth.

"What the hell is going on here" demanded Kayneth as he looked at the two Archers.

(Downtown Fuyuki)

"Hmmm-hm-hmmmm-hm" hummed a lone figure as he stood over the body of yet another one of his victims draining the blood into a bucket. This is none other than the demon of Fuyuki Uryuu Ryuunoske the serial killer currently running amok throughout the city.

He finished draining the blood as he picked up the carcass of a young girl before pinning it to the wall as if in crucifixion "Aah now that's better" spoke Ryuunnoske as he began drawing on the floor with the blood from the bucket using his hand will reading what seemed like backless book. "There" he said with a maniacal grin as he drew the circle to the book specifications.

That's when he heard it the whine from across the room he turned and looked to see bound and gagged little boy who was crying into his mouth gag. "Hey what's the matter there no time for crying this is the exciting part" he spoke as he turned around to look at the circle.

"Hey have you ever seen a demon before?" he asked as calmly as if it was a common question. "You know this book right here is said to summon demons" holding up the bundle of old papers.

And in this moment the boy slipped the gag as he looked up at the maniac in front of him "What do you want from us?" he asked in a frantic manner.

"Well it impolite to summon a demon and not have it something to eat as a sacrifice" he answered as he put the gag back into the boy's mouth before turning back to the pentagram he drew on the floor. "Alright fill,fill,fill,fill,fill five times" he then went into almost a trance as he began chanting the summoning mantra before a red seal appeared on his right hand.

As there was a flash of light and a puff of smoke that cleared to reveal Uryuu worst nightmare but sadly he will never know. As who stood in the center of the circle was tall muscular, dark skinned man, piercing red irises, but the most distinctive feature was the x-shaped scar over the majority of his face.

"It worked it actually worked this is perfect" spoke Ryuunoske as the sound of whimpering increased in volume. At the sound of the whimpering the Man turned to the as look of disgust crossed his face.

""Did you do all this?" questioned the man as he looked around the room at the desecrated bodies of the small boy's family.

"YEAHH isn't it great" he said as he looked around the room before his eye fell onto the site of the boy " Ooh I got you this sacrifice right here" as he gestured to the little boy who's eyes got extremely large at the aspect of being killed like the rest of his family.

The scarred man walked over to the small boy untying he restraints as he began mutter to himself in a different dialect before placing his hand on the small boys head motioning to close his eyes "May you be at peace and rest with god" he said softly.

As he said it the boys head seemed to give off a minor explosions before his blood splattered over the floor. Upon seeing the explosion Uryuu went into a maniac frenzy as he uttered the phrases of "So cool and that was awesome". Once finished "Hey what was that you muttered before you blew his brains out in was like all boondock saints and shit" he spoke excitedly.

Setting the small boys down delicately him turned to the maniac behind him. "Foolish being who turn the backs on the ways of god shall be punished" he said as he quickly gripped the man head in the palm of his hand with his eyes visibly afraid the man hand tightened as his head exploded more violently then the boys.

As he goes around the room he commenced in clean the room as he gathered all the of the families bodies and set them in drawn circle before placing both of his hands on the ground the circle glowed. As all the blood and the bodies began to converge towards the center of it with a magical glow as it all condensed to become a blood red stone the size of half a marble. "Please forgive me God. But I shall use this Philosophers stone to end the war of blood shed" said the man as he picked up the red stone and pocketed it and walk out of the now abandoned apartment.

(Fuyuki Harbor)

Stood Waver Velvet as he hid behind a tree watching a warehouse in the distance. When suddenly a large blade plunged through the metal door cutting the chains holding them closed before a massive elderly man with a large white handlebar mustache come strolling out carrying a large crate over his shoulder and a bisento in his other available hand.

"LANCER just what are you doing we are supposed to be doing reconnaissance on the other masters not breaking and entering some storage warehouse besides what's in the shipping crate that's so important anyways" yelled the shorter individual as he got his answer when the towering man set the crate down with ease.

"Quite boy you wake up this whole island" spoke the elderly man as took a seat on a nearby rock before breaking open the crate to reveal Saki Storage containers.

"Japanese Alcohol that what you wanted Booze" yelled Waver in annoyance "Why did I have to summon a useless drunkard of an old man for my servant" complained Waver as he sat down beside the old man's boot that was nearly the size of his whole body.

"GURRARARARARA now boy there no time for such talk here have a drink" spoke the giant man as he hefted the boy by the back of his shirt and set him upon a crate in front of him before handing him a saucer from inside his captains coat pocket.

"I'm a minor I can't drink alcohol" complained Waver but the giant man ignored him as he continued to pour out the giant contained soaking Waver sleeve in the process.

"Your old enough to go to war your old enough to drink" spoke Lancer as he took a large gulp from the storage container before setting it down with a satisfied sigh.

Taking his massive hand he practically shoved the hand holding the saucer to Wavers mouth forcing him to drink it against his will. But once the bitter liquid hit the back of his throat, he began to cough violently causing his servant to laugh once more.

"Gurarararara hits the spot doesn't it boy" he spoke as he patted the boys back little over forcible knocking him over in the process. "So what is it you want out of this" asked Lancer as took another swig from the container finishing it off before opening another one beside him.

"I just want to be noticed by my peers that's it" spoke Waver as if it was the most right thing you could use a rule free wish for. At hearing this Lancer went silent mid gulp before taking the bottle away from his lips.

"All you want to be is noticed that's it?" asked Lancer receiving a nod of affirmation. "That's interesting hopefully you don't turn out like he did that is a dangerous path to head down" he continued causing confusion to raise in Wavers mind as to who his servant was referring to.

(Woods around Tokiome house)

"The servant caster has been summoned we can now commence as planned are you ready Assassin?" asked the stone faced Kirie Kotomine. As a young man with silver hair with a white shirt and long sleeve blue shirt and grey shorts materialized out of thin air.

"huhhh yes Master" said the boy with clear irritation in his voice as he slowly walked away towards the house below.

"Prepare yourself Tokiome you have no godly idea what my servant is capable of" he said to himself as turned around away from the garden below. As he walked into the shadow out of sight.

(Tokiome manner)

The white haired servant stood the other side of the fence surrounding the garden before hopping from ground to the top rung. As he hopped to the ground without a sound as he commenced forward to the epicenter of the garden where a small statue held a precious stone in its grasp. But that wasn't all he saw thank to magic he received from the throne of hero's.

Seeing the magical armaments rotating around the surrounding garden as well familiars watching the ground "Hmm too easy" spoke the boy as he slowly began to walk around the surrounding area with his hands in his pockets slowly weaving in and out. Slowly growing closer to the center just as he reached the stone he is hit with a brilliant beam of gold light from above.

Looking away from his target up towards the source of the light he spots the source of the light just as a spear head connected to a chain shot by his face nicking him slightly revealed by thin line of blood as evidence. Wiping the blood from his face taking his eyes off him only for a second before sensing sudden danger.

He grabbed the stone deactivating the protective charms as he back flipped backwards leaving behind afterimages as the shots pierced through the illusions before striking the original in the chest leaving him wide eyed as he suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning devastating the surrounding area killing the animal familiars aswell.

(Fuyuki Church)

The church a was a dimly lit room as a man stood beside the steeple as he seemed to be praying at the altar clutching a rosary in his hand tightly. But stopped when a sudden feeling of the wind current in the room changing.

Turning around to show as Kirie walked out of the shadows. When he fully stood in the room he dropped to his knee's "My servant has been eliminated I am here to seek refuge within the church from the upcoming battle's" spoke Kirie as he received a pat on the shoulder by the older man.

"Your request has been accepted by the church you may rest easy my son" spoke Risie Kotomine as he turned and walked away.

"Thank you father" spoke Kirie as walked away from the church just as a mental message was sent from his mind. "Assassin continue observing the others master and servant but stay concealed you are now a free agent let's keep it that way" he finished as he walked through the forest surrounding the church grounds.

(Fuyuki airport)

In the dead of night showed a small plane coming into view as it commenced in landing to a smooth halt upon the airstrip. Anyone watching the plane could see just as the door passenger door opened a tall dark haired man stepped off as he carried a small white haired girl in his arms.

"Saber aren't you coming" spoke the little girl in her squeaky little voice. Just as she said it the plane shifted as if something heavy was walking inside it.

"Yeah Yeah brat I'm coming" spoke a new voice when he came into view he was dressed in a black suit with golden yellow shirt with top two buttons unbuttoned. He had black Spiky hair slick back with a black eyepatch over his left eye.

As he stepped off the plane a lone vehicle appeared in the distance as it pulled up in front of Kirisuga flashing its light in signal. "Saber I am leaving Ilya's safety in your care" he said with a nod of the head from Saber in answer Kirisuga got in the car before it sped off into the night.

Once giving his answer he picked up the small girl from the ground placing her on his shoulder causing her to giggle bring a small smile to sabers scarred face. "You ready Squirt" he said in his gruff voice receiving a smile of excitement.

"Let's go explore" she said in childish excitement as the two of them sped of through the surrounding forest towards the city.

(Later that night)

Illya and saber continued exploring the city when a cold chill ran down the small girl's spine. "Saber Stop!" at hearing the command Saber came to a screeching halt.

"What is it Brat is there an enemy servant" asked the gruff man as he looked around the surrounding area with a battle hungry grin.

"What do you mean you can't sense that?" questioned Illya as she looked at the man in disbelief. As the feeling was un-bearable to her small form.

"I was never good at subtle thing like sensory" spoke Saber as he looked around ready for battle. "Which way?" he asked as Illya closed her eye before opening them suddenly before point towards the ship yard.

And they were off with a childish cheer of glee.

(Shipping Yard)

Stood the lone figure of the Red Archer as he sat casually on a crate munching away on a Box of powdered donuts. "You spot anything yet?" he spoke under his breath as it appeared he was still munching on a donut..

"Yeah there are two individuals on your right flank with high powered rifles while master is hiding behind a crate on your six" spoke the voice of Archer Black as he looked through a pair of binoculars as he stared through them a large cross shaped object laid beside him wrapped in cloth.

"Roger that Wolfy" spoke Vash as he finished the bag of donuts before crumpling it up in a ball before tossing it over his shoulder

"Hey what did I tell you about calling me…" but stopped mid-sentence "You feel that" he continued.

"Yeah looks like we got some more company to entertain" spoke Vash as there was the sudden sound of loud crashing on one of the metal containers on the other side of the yard.

(With Kirisuga and Maiya)

"BOOM BOOM" rang throughout the shipping yard, as he looked through his scope in the direction of the banging.

"Maiya I need a read on that Servant" spoke Kirisuga as he kept an eye on the red wearing servant "He talking to someone but who" he thought as he looked around looking for any signs of life.

"Kirisuga you might want to get a read on your own servant" spoke the dark haired assassin as Kirisuga nodded as he connected to the link linking the two of them together as Master and Servant. That's when a sudden face fault cross his face as he told Maiya to stand down.

"But sir the enemy servant" she said as she looked up from the rifle scope that's when she heard it a child's squeal and a massive yell.

When she turned back around that's when she saw it upon the top of a storage container stood a massive man with a gleeful smile on his face.

"I Found You!"

 **Hope you like this first chapter feel free to give your opinion and who you think the servants are.**


End file.
